gleekathonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvesters (Series)
This series is one of the longest running and is the most prollific within my Gleekathon. It runs on the supposition that Sue Sylvester is in fact secretly Brittany's mother. For reasons which were never made overly clear to Brittany other than to allow her to go to McKinley without anyone knowing who they are to one another, they have been carrying on this secret for a number of years. This assumption is carried through the majority of my stories, whether it's mentioned or not. That is to say, at any time when Sue or Brittany are mentioned, except for very few exceptions (Such as the Paper Heart series), then you're to assume I'm intending them to be mother and daughter. For the stories at the core of this series, the concept is to follow the show's canon but add a Sylvesters twist that runs parallel to that canon. That will be the case until such a time as I can't possibly work around flat out evidence to the contrary (aka, when we finally see Brittany's parents). Stories As the series runs over the majority of the stories in one way or another, they can't all be included here, only the ones where it is flat out used as part of the plot. Also the series breaks off into a number of arcs: Core stories These are the stories that run parallel to episode plotlines. Season 1 *The Sylvesters 123 *With My Little Eye 141 *The Smell of Failure 153 *My Girl in Blue 181 *Sue's Kid 195 *Story Time 223 *And Hair of Gold 240 *Oh Captain, No Captain 270 *Always Family 291 *Back in Play 312 *Go, Izzy, Go! 333 *Inside & Out 341 *Mother Made of Steel 353 *Kiss & Tell 385 *Unsee, Unsee, Unsee! 393 *The Morning Sanity Departed 439 *What's the Story, Lobster Girl? 461 *A Promise is a Promise 503 Summer from Seasons 1 to 2 *Like Father, Like Daughter 516 *How Do You Solve a Problem Like Brittany? 532 *Home is Where the Heart Is 550 *Of Two Hearts 579 *Painted Doors 598 *Mi Casa Es Sue's Casa 629 Season 2 *Cover Summer 642 *It's Britney, Dear 659 *No One Ever Said 677 *Cheer Up, Cheerio 704 *Tricks & No Treat 773 *Jack Frost 778 *Confess On To Holiday 818 *... *... *A Christmas Carol 790-794, White Christmas 795 Extras These stories feature the Sylvesters series universe but don't fall in line with the episodes. A lot of these include flashbacks, and Sue and Brittany's connections to Brittany's father, Joe Pierce, and grandfather, Joseph Pierce. Past *The Golden Ring Toss 56 *The Pink Majestics 258 *The Sylvesters Vacation in Quebec 282 *The Sylvesters Vacation in Hawaii 284 *The Sylvesters Vacation in San Diego 286 *One Second Chance 364 *Story Number One 371 *Best Days 740 Present (or near past) *I Don't Want To Talk 114 *Vigil for Joseph 186 *What You Don't Know 253 *Mine to Tell or Not 318 *Feel It In Your Bones 374 *Family On Break 378 *A Subtle Kiss That No One Sees 383 *You Know All My Secrets 399 *Bete Noire 413 *A Rose Foreverafter 419 *Comet 425 *Belief Enough For The Both of Us 429 *A Diary Decodes a Daughter 446 *Truth to Tell or Not 453 *Wishes on Eyelashes 455 *We Have No Secrets 715 *Crawling Back 719 *Calling In Schuester 737 *Have Your Cake & Eat It Too 739 Sue & Donovan Wells Another arc includes Sue's flirtation game with Glee Club substitute Donovan Wells. *In the Keys 343 *Filling in a Substitute 546 *Your Gentleman Caller 584 Other series To note, Sylvesters series connects greatly into the following series *Boston Britt *Trinity Characters All stories, unless involving a POV Swap or something like that, are from the point of view of either Sue or Brittany. Initially, the people in Brittany's life are very few who know her secret, Her family consists of her mother, her paternal grandfather, and her aunt Jean, who doesn't in fact know they're related. Brittany On her birth certificate, her name is listed as Brittany Jean Sylvester. However when they began to perpetuate the lie that she is not Sue's daughter, she began to go by the name of Brittany Susan Pierce. She goes by her father's name, even though she never met the man until she was sixteen years old, and she chose her mother's name as her new middle name so no matter what she would always know where she belonged. Having two names has been a cause for confusion from time to time. Mother's Side Jean knows Brittany solely as a friendly girl who often visits, at times with Sue. They chose not to tell her, out of concern that she might say something. Father's Side While on her mother's side she has only her mother and an aunt who doesn't know they're related, on the Pierce side she has a more extended family connection. Joseph Pierce Sr. Sue only ever tried to go and find Brittany's father to tell him about her once. Instead of finding him though she found his estranged father, Brittany's grandfather, Joseph Pierce. He begged to be a part of the baby girl's life, and Sue allowed this. Brittany and Joseph are extremely close and one of her most prized possessions is a stuffed blue hippo she named Blippo, which her grandfather won for her in a ring toss game at a carnival. Joseph Pierce Jr, aka Joe Joe is a veterinarian. He met Sue when she brought in a pet to his clinic years ago. They had a brief romance, but then they separated, he moved away.... Joe later married and he and his wife had two daughters. It wasn't until Joseph fell ill and Joe was contacted that he came to run into the girl he'd soon realize to be a daughter he never knew, from his union to Sue. Since then he's been doing everything in his power to reconnect with Brittany. She now has a room at his home, and Joe shares custody of her with Sue. Cat & Izzy Pierce Catherine and Isabelle Pierce, respectively 12 and 7 when Brittany meets them, are Joe & Charlotte's daughters and Brittany's half-sisters. There is no doubt that they are related to her when seen at her side, resembling her. They quickly bond with their older sister and go on to assist in her filming of her show, Fondue For Two. Who knows? From the time she was born, other than her mother, only her grandfather knew the truth. The first person to be actively told was Santana. Brittany told her the truth the same day they bought their charm bracelets. After this, the only other who knew was Quinn, who happened on the truth by accident. Sue is unaware that either of the girls knows. After running into her father and getting to know them, her father, stepmother, and half-sisters also found out. Most recently, Holly Holiday figured out the truth, though only Sue knows that she knows. No one else knows. Category:series Category:sue sylvester Category:brittany s pierce